When real is not real
by galloptome
Summary: What is real? Is love? Prove it. ...A strange take on my other fic SOS: Rescue Me


**Okay, this is a very strange take on my other fiction, "SOS: Rescue Me". To understand this, you would probably have to read it first. Probably, anyway. I am posting this separately from SOS, however, because even though I've used the same characters/situation, it is very AU and not entirely connected to the storyline. It was just an idea I have been playing with recently...since I've always been interested in the origin/meaning of dreams and one's imagination, I thought I'd give it a try. I don't have the time to create a whole new story/characters right now, however, so my best shot was to connect this with characters I already had established. :)**

* * *

I finished Chapter 37 before I tried to tell him the whole story.

I said, "You realize you're a figment of my imagination."

He looked at me, raised his eyebrows in that way that he does. It usually serves to make me laugh, but this time, I was dead serious.

"Oh really?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.

I squinted at him. I never cease to be amazed when he looks at me. The fact that he looks at me as more than a friend is mind blowing. But you know, I feel like a whore sometimes. Although we

"I know you don't believe me. And I don't know how to make you. I don't even know if I should be saying this at all."

He shook his head, still smiling. "What are you saying?"

I must be crazy. That's it—I'm mentally insane. Ever since I was a little girl, I've been using my imagination to get away from the real world. I build elaborate stories that carry on for months—even years. They always tend to abruptly end, however, when reality and imagination find a way to collide. And they always do.

I cock my head. I'm not sure how to explain this. I tried, once before, and it ended up in failure. Jake won't even speak to me now. I can't tell whether it's because he doesn't believe me, or if perhaps he does and he hates me for the truth.

I lower my eyes, so I don't lose my nerve. But I do and my explanation comes out as a question.

"What do you think of dreams?"

"Dreams?" Finlay looked confused. "What about them?"

"Dreams have been part of the human experience for thousands of years and yet, still, no one can explain them."

He shrugged. "So?"

"Ever heard of lucid dreaming?"

He shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'imagination as reality'?"

He chuckled. "What is this?"

"Just...something that's been bothering me." I looked away for a second. "What if, just _what if_, there is an alternate universe—one that is attached to reality, but isn't real in the sense that it's immediately obvious to the rest of the world."

He just gave me a look. "You're crazy."

"Okay, so maybe I am. But what if I'm right?"

"Well, I suppose anything's possible," he said, shrugging off the question nonchalantly.

Okay, well so maybe he didn't think it was likely. But I knew better.

You see, none of this is "real". Sure—I'm Teddie, both here and there...wherever that is. Yeah, I put quotation marks around "real" because I'm not even sure what it is and what it isn't. I mean, you tell me. Who says all that the only stuff that's real is that shit we can touch. We all believe in something we can't see—can't prove. Like love, family, God.

I'm writing this all down as a story so I won't ever forget it. You've probably read it – I couldn't come up with a fancy title so I called it SOS because, for me, that's what life has been lately. Wherever I go, it's a continuous cry for help--for love. But again, love isn't something you can see. Maybe it isn't real either.

What I'm trying to say is, none of this is real. Well, it is, but not in the sense that you can touch it. It's all in my imagination. Kind of like love.

* * *

**Weird huh? I don't know why I decided to post it, except that I'm strange and I liked the idea of it. ;) Sorry, it's very brief...since I'm not even sure if I like it yet. If I decide to continue, however, the next "chapter" will definitely be "normal" length – 3 pages. :)**

**Btw, just so everyone knows, I own only Teddie :)**


End file.
